


Expired

by deliciouserror



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Drunk Driving, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciouserror/pseuds/deliciouserror
Summary: You thought Johnny Silverhand would be just a headache of the past but soon realize how wrong you were.
Relationships: Female V/Rogue Amendiares, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/You, Rogue Amendiares/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here. Actually first fic I've ever written in English. I used to be quite active writer at HP fandom and I exclusively wrote in Finnish. I thought I'd give this a try. So if the grammar is wonky, that's why. I'm always open to advice and help on this part and truly appreciate it.'
> 
> Also published at Wattpad, by me.

You arrive at the Afterlife with your friend Adrey. It is already late in the night so the place is packed. People usually start to arrive at midnight and this night isn’t an exception. You and Adrey walk confidently past the crowd to the bar counter for some liquid courage.

“Hi girls, what’s today's poison?” bartender's voice is pleasant and she looks at you attentively.

“Two tequilas please”, you raise your voice so it can be heard despite the crowds suffocating noise.

Bartender nods, gets two shot glasses and fills them with tequila. You pay for them and you down yours right away. Adrey is drinking hers more sparingly. You order and down a second tequila. Liquid courage indeed, you feel the alcohol in your veins. 

Finally you have some freetime from the pounding headache known as Johnny Silverhand. You have taken the omega blockers almost religiously. You trust Misty when she says that Silverhand would be a pounding headache at most. 

Adrey signs you to go dance with her. You gladly take her hand and lose yourself to the rhythm. There are dozens of people around. Musky smell of sweat and cheap perfume hovers around you. People from all kinds of backgrounds dancing, enjoying their lives. Your past blends in well here. 

You notice slight glitching in your peripheral vision. When you focus on it though there is nothing there. It happens a few times but you choose to ignore it and enjoy your night.

Sudden sharp pain in your temple interrupts your dancing. You try to keep dancing but it intensifies by the second. Adrey looks at you with a worried gaze. You exclaim to Adrey that you’re going to the toilet. She nods, ignorant of your screeching pain.

Stumbling to the toilet you bump into someone, you apologize profusely and finally reach the toilet door. Men’s room. Whatever, you think and barge in holding your head. You lock the door behind you.

The glitching from earlier is back but with full force this time. You barely see anything. Leaning to the sink you try to keep your heart exploding from the panic. Deep breaths.

The pain is so much stronger than any pain you’ve experienced before. And you’ve experienced a lot. Thinking this might be happening because of Johnny, you grab your purse reaching for the omega blockers. You try to open the pill bottle with shaking hands. Sudden feeling of dizziness distracts you and you collapse to the cold floor tiles. The bottle rolls a few feet from you.

The dizziness stops and it takes away the pain with it. You look up confused just to see Johnny’s grinning face a few inches from yours.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily”, Johnny chuckles and looks at you with pity in his eyes.

“You fucking bastard! You have no right!” you yell at him, though still thankful that the excruciating pain stopped.

Johnny’s smile looks devilish, his eyes glued to yours. You know from past experience what Johnny Silverhand is capable of. You know he is not someone who takes a ‘no’ for an answer. 

“You’re quite pathetic, you know? This is what, your first time out since you jammed that chip in your head?” Johnny’s voice echoed in your head.

You raise your voice, “And when I finally get to have fun you appear despite the omega blockers.”

Johnny smirks, “You really think that I would pass such an opportunity to have some fun too?” his voice was deep, showing confidence.

You look at Johnny, gathering all your strength and attempting to get up from the floor. Your knees seem to turn into jell-o but you get yourself standing anyway. You look Johnny with spite in your eyes.

“Cute”, Johnny says and puts out his cigarette. His expression changes to slightly more sinister.

He lunges towards you and grabs your throat with his metal hand. It feels cold against your skin and you shiver. Johnny clearly examines your reactions. He tightens his grip around your throat until you can’t breathe anymore. You claw at his hand and try to kick him, but he pushes you against the wall. Seconds feel like minutes when you can’t breathe. This is it, you think. All for a fucking chip in your head. Darkness creeps from the edges of your vision to the center. Just as you are about to lose your consciousness Johnny lets go. You gasp for air and your vision fills with tiny lights. Your throat feels like somebody shoved a needle in it.

You focus on keeping yourself standing. The wall behind you is hard unforgiving concrete and the man in front of you is surely about to kill you. One swift movement from Johnny and your head would be mush against the wall. Johnny rests his metal hand against the wall by your head and raises the other to brush the escaped hairs back behind your ear.

“I’m just a personality construct in your head, dear. You know that, right?” Johnny coos into your ear.

His voice sends shocks to your spine. You feel his breath against your neck. You can’t form an answer, but you also know that if you see Johnny, he can do almost anything to you, or as you. 

Your voice is trembling but you try to keep it at least somewhat assertive “Please can I go? Adrey is surely waiting for me”.

“Now this I like. You begging. That’s a nice start but won’t make me do anything” Johnny still whispering in your ear.

Frustration and shame creeps on your face and you try again “Please Johnny. I’ll owe you one?” bargaining with Silverhand is the last thing you should do but you’re running out of options.

Johnny looks like he considers your offer “Tempting yes, but you know what is more tempting right now?” 

You don’t dare to guess. The worst option would be him taking your body and wrecking it somehow.

Fortunately you don’t have to answer his question “Your cunt and ass. I could take them here, right now. Fuck you until you beg me to stop, or perhaps to continue.” His grin was wider than before.

It has crossed your mind, fucking Johnny Silverhand, but you really didn’t even think of it as an option until now. You truly hate the guy. Swallowing your pride and admitting that there is some sexual tension between you and Silverhand isn’t an option. Thought of that happening sends a humiliating feeling through your spine and all the way to your clit. You feel yourself getting wet and that makes you even more ashamed.

Johnny observes every movement you make, like he was reading your mind. What a terrifying thought. You notice the omega blocker bottle a few feet from you. Trying to grab it would surely be impossible but worth a try.

You push your hands forward trying to move Johnny’s upper body just a little bit. Giving you a chance to duck and dive for the bottle. Johnny reacts quickly and before you can grab the bottle he trips you onto the floor with a loud thud. You land on your stomach. He lands on top of you straddling your waist. 

“You know I know you, right? Like inside and out?” Johnny asks, amused.

You know, but admitting that is out of the question, maybe even to yourself. “You can’t read minds, that I know fuckface.”

“Getting creative with the insults, I see” your struggle seems to entertain him.

Johnny pushes your chest and face against the tile flooring while pulling the seam of your dress up. He stops and you can guess that he’s smiling, and you know exactly why. You were hoping to get some action at the bar so you left your panties home. Though this isn’t the kind of action you were hoping for.

“Easy access, to who? Maybe you would have taken some fuckboy home with you, huh? Being his joy toy for the night, so he can ignore you the next? And then crying to your friends that you never find true connection with people”, Johnny’s voice trembles a bit. You can almost hear a sliver of jealousy.

He is right and you know it. Too easily you give in but rarely receive back anything. Let alone the thing you desire the most.

That sliver in Silverhands voice disappears quickly and turns into anger. 

“You fucking worthless cunt. That’s what you’re good for. I’m gonna enjoy wrecking your holes and stopping just before it gets good for you. And you’re gonna take it, without a word”, his words drill into your skull as you realize there is no escape. You have to take it. Accept your faith.

You were keeping Johnny at bay with omega blockers. You are on double dosage and it seemed to work, until just now. You stare at the pill bottle and notice the label. The pills expired two months ago. Fuck, so that’s why Johnny is here again. You try to lift yourself up from the floor but Johnny’s weight keeps you there. He puts more pressure on your chest and your breathing becomes more difficult.

“The more you fight back, the more this gonna hurt”, Johnny states all traces of emotion gone from his face.

He unbuckles his belt and opens his fly. He takes his cock out and places it on your cunt. He is sliding it between your lips sending shivers through your body. You know you’re wet from before, but maybe Johnny..-

“Oh you truly are a joy toy? You’re wet for me even after all that” 

He thrusts his cock into you with one motion. Thanks to your wetness it slides in easily. His cock hits your cervix. It feels like it’s ripping you apart. You lift your ass changing the angle. His cock hits right at your g-spot. You try to keep quiet but the pleasure building in you after the pain is too much. Your moan is almost silent but Johnny catches it.

He is having way too much fun humiliating you. He now knows you like it. His cock is hitting your g-spot just right while his balls are slapping on your clit with every push. Immense feeling of pleasure begins washing over you starting from your stomach. Johnny notices you're about to cum.

He backs away from your cunt and spits in his hand. He strokes the spit on his cock placing it on your asshole. Your pleasure trip turns into panic.

“Johnny please, don’t. I have never--” you whimper.

“Never had anal before? Here's to firsts” Johnny states pushing his cock into your tight asshole.

You welp from the pain. Tears form in your eyes. It feels like you’re being split open. Johnny pushes slowly to the hilt and begins thrusting at a steady pace. You try to relax your muscles but the constant stinging pain doesn’t make it easy.

Johnny’s metal hand is still pushing your chest to the floor and the other is now moving from your waist to the front of you. His hand reaches your cunt. He slides his finger in finding the clit. The sudden pleasure wave makes your back arch. You let go of your pride and moan. Johnny seems satisfied with your feedback continuing with small circular motions around your clit.

The pain doesn’t feel like pain anymore. It mixes with pleasure and they melt together. You push back at the same pace as Johnny. You’re letting yourself enjoy this situation and you know Johnny will make you pay for it later. You feel Johnny’s motions getting sloppy. He thrusts quickly into your ass a few times while scratching your back with his metal hand. He groans loudly cuming into your ass. He pulls out his cock from you wiping it to your dress. You vocalize your disappointment.

Johnny looks amused “I thought I said it clearly enough. I stop just before it gets good for you”. 

He gets up, leans against the wall and lights a cigarette. You try to collect yourself and get up. The next time you look up Johnny is gone. 

Your feelings get the best of you filling your eyes with tears. There you are. Alone, used, horny and dripping cum from your ass.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your problem with Johnny Silverhand is still there. You try to seek a solution, but like always things don't quite go your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you like part 2.  
> Bit depressing part, but I really enjoyed writing it.  
> Part 3 comes some time within the next few weeks.

Sunrise is something you always enjoyed. The sunrays piercing through your ocular systems burning your frontal cortex are making you rethink your stance on that. Your head feels like it’s exploding. Pain reaches from your temples to the back of your head. Hungover, of course. You don’t remember much from last night. Blissfully you stretch the morning stiffness away from your aching body. 

Must have been one hell of a night, you think.

Hot shower sounds perfect right now. Walking past the bathroom mirror you get a glimpse of the mess you are. Eyes draw your attention to your neck and throat. Red marks vaguely in the shape of a handprint decorate your neck. The marks feel sore as hell. What happened last night? Did you get in a fight? 

Quickly assessing your body you find that those are the only marks on it. You hop in the shower. Hot water runs across your body making you relax. Sore muscles start to loosen up. You feel your pulse in your cunt and decide to act on it.

You close your eyes while your hands find your breasts. Caressing them gently and stopping briefly to give your nipples some attention. Continuing down to your cunt. Your hand finds the perfect spot instantly. Slowly stroking your clit then going down and putting one finger in. Other hand on your clit and the other inside you rubbing the g-spot. Feeling of pressure starts to build up. From your calves to your knees and your lower stomach. You make tiny movements on your clit and it sends electric pulses all over your body. Pressure keeps rising, tying a knot in your stomach. You feel the climax coming and it takes you for a ride. Arching your back, your knees almost giving out and finally releasing the pleasure, a wave of unimaginable pleasure washes over you.

“Quite the show, thanks” you hear the gloating in his voice.

Your eyes open in disbelief. Of course. Johnny fucking Silverhand. Then it hits you. Everything that happened last night. It was more than a bar fight. It was Johnny fucking you, taking your ass and him enjoying your misery. Your feelings range from total panic to deep shame. He knows your deepest thoughts, or so you think. He used you and deep down you loved it.

Johnny seems to notice your mixed feelings. “Why such a sour face, I had a really good time” he says smiling. He looks like he means it. That doesn’t make your feelings any easier to handle.

“Firstly fuck off and secondly--” you start apprehensively. Before you get to finish the sentence Johnny’s hand is over your mouth.

“Shh, I know, I know. Why can’t you just enjoy the ride like the rest of us? You waste your life worrying shit that’s useless.”

You bite Johnny’s hand and he backs away holding it.

“You fucking bitch. You’re gonna regret this”, Johnny states wincing from pain. You had no idea that Johnny could feel pain.

He raises his hand and slaps you. His strike leaves a hot tingling sensation on your cheek. Johnny grabs your hair and turns you around. He pushes you against the wall and locks your hands behind your back with his hand. You struggle to get away but his hold won’t budge. 

“This won’t end well for you. I will make your last months a living hell”, his voice was sinister.

You open your mouth to answer but Johnny grabs the back of your head and slams it to the wall. You lose consciousness.

\-----

You open your eyes slowly. Head pounding even harder than in the morning. Fucking bastard, you think and get up holding your head. The wall tiles have a little crack in them where Johnny slammed your head.

You have to do something before Johnny actually kills you. You dial Misty’s number and call.

“Misty’s Esoterica, what’s up?” Misty answers quickly.

“V, here. The pills you gave me. They-- they don’t work. Bottle said they expired like two months ago”

“Oh, hi V! I forgot to tell you. They go bad so quickly. But no worries, you can just pick up a new bottle from me”, Misty seems to be in a good mood.

“Great! I’ll come pick them up right away”, relief washes over you. Maybe your nightmare is finally over.

“Everything ok? You sound-- exhausted”

“Yeah-- Yeah I’m fine, everything’s cool. Just gotta come get the pills, thanks Misty”

“Of course, no problem. See you in a moment.”

\-------

You arrive at Misty’s Esoterica. You get down from your motorcycle and step inside the shop. Misty is sitting at the corner of the shop pulling tarot cards. You could use some higher divination yourself right now. You sneer at that thought. Misty notices your arrival and collects her tarot cards to a one neat stack. She places them at the corner of the table and comes to you.

“So, omega blockers right?” she asks.

“Yes please. It feels like I’ve been losing my mind lately.”

Misty fetches the bottle from her cabinet and hands it to you.

“Here you go. Have you tried the other pills I gave you?” Misty’s expression changes.

“The pseudoendotrizine? No way in hell! I’d be out of my mind to give that lunatic even more power over me”, you scuff and take the omega blockers from Misty.

Misty looks at you with a cryptic look.

“Don’t abandon the idea entirely. Sometimes freedom comes from strange places”, she states.

“Well, right now that’s not an option. I gotta go now, thanks Misty”, you say and turn on your heels. 

“Think about it V.”

Misty really just suggested that you give even more of you to Johnny. He almost has everything plus you’re dying because of that bastard. You check the pill bottle’s label carefully: expires two months from now. It will do. Who knows maybe you drop dead before then. Until that happens you’re going to do your everything to keep control of your body. You open the bottle lid and take two pills right away. They taste bitter but you manage to swallow them.

\-----

You go sit at a bar. Waste your life away, as Johnny would say if he could. The tequila you ordered goes down smoothly. Alcohol eases your nerves. It’s over. Johnny was gone for good this time.

“One more?”

You gaze up expecting to see the bartender. You can’t believe your eyes. The ocular systems must be having some kind of glitch. You try to close your eyes and open them again but no use. There he was. Laughing at your misery. Silverhand.

“Well, this is awkward”, he smiles and leans closer to you.

“But--but I took the fucking pills! I did everything like I was supposed to”, you start hyperventilating.

“No need to yell out loud. People might think you’re some cyberpsycho”, Johnny’s tone is harsh. Again, analyzing your every word and movement.

You slouch on the bar counter. Anger rages in your chest. Is it rage against Johnny or against yourself? Maybe both. That one gig changed your whole fucking life and eventually it will be ending it. 

“How the fuck are you still here?” you finally ask.

“Who knows? Maybe you truly need me” Johnny winks at you.

“You know something I don’t. How’s that even possible? We’re the same person” you’re confused.

“I learned some things while I was away. Like how drug resistance works”, he scoffs and lights a cigarette.

“Drug resistance?”

Quick netsearch tells you everything you need to know: ‘Drug resistance can occur if the virus modifies itself to resist some or all parts of the drug. Sometimes switching the medication may help, but usually new drug has to be engineered to battle the virus.’

“So I’m like fucked-fucked” you sigh.

“You could say that. Or you could finally just learn to live with me” Johnny states staring at you.

“Hah, you’re the most unbearable person I could get stuck with”, you sigh.

“Your choice. Or I can choose for you in a couple of weeks.” 

\-----

You called everyone who could know something about your problem. Nobody seems to have an answer for you. Not one you’d like anyway. You don’t have a lot of time either way. Johnny’s words echo in your head. Should you just accept it? Not like there are a lot of options besides that. 

You barely left your apartment after learning that Johnny’s here to stay. Johnny seems to be agitated when he shows up. He isn’t really talking to you but you can see it in his demeanor. It makes you feel restless. You watch as he paces around the apartment seeming to be deep in his thoughts. It didn’t look like this situation bothered Johnny at all but maybe you were wrong. That or he is trying to figure out how to torture you next.

There is limited time left until Johnny takes full control. Maybe a few weeks, or months. It’s hard to predict. You really should just suck it up and enjoy the rest of the ride, if you don’t it would be the same as if you just flatlined yourself right now. That thought stays to linger in your brain.

You get up from your messy bed and change the clothes you’ve been wearing the last week. Johnny notices your sudden change in attitude. You try not to look at him as you get ready to go out. You thank your luck that Johnny can’t read your thoughts, he definitely would try to stop you if he knew. You exit your apartment and take the elevator to the top floor. From there you climb the ladder all the way to the roof.

It’s windy and cold. The air is fresher up here and you take a few deep breaths. You stand at the roof slowly walking to the ledge. Johnny appears behind you.

“Don’t fucking say you’re about to do what I think you’re gonna do”, Johnny’s voice is loud, he’s almost yelling.

You don’t answer. The wind picks up messing with your hair. 

“I didn’t take you as a quitter”, Johnny states.

“What other options do I have?” your voice cracks. Your chest tightens and it’s getting hard to breathe. You fight back the tears. 

“I’m not gonna let you do that”, Johnny says. 

“So I don’t have a choice in that either?! You know what fuck you, fuck all of this shit!” tears fall down your cheeks and you step forward.

Johnny’s expression is furious. He grabs your hand and pulls you from the ledge. He grabs your hair and yanks you to your knees.

“You don’t get to kill yourself. I won’t allow it. We die when I say so”, he says looking straight into your eyes. 

Your mind goes blank. What else is there anymore? You don’t get to live but not to die either. Your scalp hurts from the yanking but pain doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing feels like anything. 

Johnny pulls you up from your hair and then lets go. He places his metal hand to the back of your neck guiding you to the ladder, to the elevator and back to the apartment. He won, you think. You sit down on the sofa and fall deep into your thoughts.

Johnny doesn’t say anything for the rest of the day. In the evening you strip and crawl to bed hoping that you would wake up from this nightmare.

\-----

_Black clouds form at the skyline. It’s raining and your clothes are wet. Cold air makes you shiver. You’re standing in the middle of the city. Johnny stands next to you. You look at him and smile. He looks determined. Feeling of peace spreads from your chest to all over your body. You’re almost happy._

You’ve been having dreams about happiness lately. It’s a nice change to the reality you live in. The thing that bothers you is that Johnny is in all these dreams. 

You get up from the bed. Johnny startles you as he appears in front of you.

“Morning”, you state and proceed to the bathroom.

Johnny doesn’t answer. He’s been quiet ever since you tried to flatline yourself. You don’t care either way. Silence is nice. You go to the bathroom and lock the door. It makes no difference to Johnny but it’s a habit. You get a quick shower and go back to your bed, thinking about getting back to sleep.

You sit at the edge of your bed as Johnny approaches you. He sits next to you. You feel his eyes on your body.

“I’ve tried so hard to ignore this feeling. It’s difficult to admit that I want your body this fucking badly”, he whispers in your ear. Your body responds to his words involuntarily. His voice sends shivers down your spine.

“You have such nice holes that it just seems like a waste not to use them”, he proceeds. You flinch away from him making a grin appear on his lips.

Johnny comes closer to you and pushes you onto your back. He gets on top of you placing his knee to your groin. His weight feels nice on top of you. You spread your legs slightly. His knee pushes against your cunt making you inhale sharply.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? See what you would’ve missed if you had flatlined yourself”, Johnny says with a stern voice.

Shame spreads across your face. The tiny sliver of pride in you disappears when Johnny trails his lips from your neck to your chest. You don’t have anything to lose. 

Johnny grabs your wrists and pins them above your head with his metal hand. His other hand starts to rip your top off. You don’t have a bra on. He caresses your breasts making your nipples harden. He notices it and trails his lips to your breast. He licks your nipple and takes it between his lips. You feel a sharp pain when he pinches it between his teeth. A moan escapes from your lips. He looks you in the eye. His piercing eyes make you close yours.

He opens his belt buckle and removes his pants. His cock is already hard. He strips your leggings and panties off. He places his cock on your cunt. Waves of pleasure run through your body as he pushes the tip in. Johnny stays there for a while and looks at you.

“You’re mine. I decide what you do and when you do it. Got it, slut?” he states and pushes in you a little more.

You don’t answer. The pressure on your cunt makes you go mad but no way you’re agreeing something like that. 

“You don’t really have choices though. You agree voluntarily or I make you agree”, Johnny continues. 

Your dripping cunt is begging him to continue. You want him to fuck you so badly. You nod.

“Say it”, he demands.

“I’m yours”, you whimper. 

He thrusts his cock deep inside you making you moan. He thrusts all the way in and you feel his cock hitting your cervix. It hurts but the rush keeps you moaning. 

“As good as I remember”, he groans.

Johnny lets go of your hands and grabs your hips to get even deeper. You lift your legs to his shoulders. This angle makes you tremble. Few more thrusts and you’re on the verge of your climax. Fire burns inside you spreading into every part of you. Your breathing gets infrequent. Johnny slows down.

“Don’t stop”, you ask.

“Beg”, Johnny says sternly.

“Please, don’t stop”, you mumble.

“Not enough”, he states and stops himself completely.

You swallow your shame “Please Johnny, fuck me. I-- I need it”, your voice is quiet.

“Scream my name when you cum”, Johnny says grinning and thrusts all the way in with one push.

Your back arches as the fire lights hotter than before. Johnny slides one finger to your clit making your insides burn to crisp. You can feel the orgasm coming. 

“I’m gonna-- gonna cum. Johnny, I’m cuming”, you moan.

Your skin feels like it’s on fire. Rivers of hot lava smoldering your insides. Finally it erupts like an angry volcano. You try to catch your breath. Your pulsing climax pushes Johnny over the edge. He thrusts deep inside and paints your cunt with white.

“Good girl”, Johnny smirks.

You lay there quiet Johnny next to you. Some time later you drift asleep.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny takes the body for a spin and goes to meet an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's POV.  
> Hope you like this part. :)  
> Part 4 might be the last. I'll publish it when I get it done.

**Johnny’s POV:**

Time moves slowly when you’re just a construct in someone’s head. It started with overwhelming confusion. Then the shocks of pain, electric currents traveling through your body. It was painful, but not in a physical way. You had welcomed the pain after so many years of feeling nothing. Finally when the pain stopped you noticed someone else in the same space with you, cohabiting the same mind and body.

The body felt strange, moving very differently from your old one. And the mind, that was even stranger. This mind was scarred, it seemed like the current owner had a dark past and with you being in their head, even a darker future. You learned a lot about the body’s original owner. Deep secrets, desires, even fears, though those the original owner tried to hide with extra care. 

\-----

Things are quite different from what you thought they’d be. You knew V trusted you, somewhat, but did she trust enough to let you take the wheel? It feels like forever ago when you had a body to yourself. Being just a floating construct was nice and all, but it got boring fast. You have asked V in the past, if you could take the body for a spin, and up until now she hadn’t even considered. But interpreting from the silence this time might be different.

“I get it, Johnny, I really do, but you get that I don’t trust you?” V says, contemplating.

“What have I ever done to betray your trust?” you say sarcastically, a wide grin appearing on your face.

V scoffs “Let’s start with you trying to kill me.”

“That’s in the past, we’re buddies now”, you nudge V’s side with your elbow.

“I wouldn’t say buddies, but yeah, you’re growing on me”

“Quite literally”, you grimace. V rolls her eyes.

The bickering between you two gives the both of you the longed for intelligent interaction after a long period of mind-numbing dullness.

“Oh fuck it”, V sighs after a long silence.

“You’re going to do it?” the enthusiasm shines through from your voice.

“Yes. But only this one time. And you have to promise you won’t kill us.”

“Can’t promise that but I’ll try my best”, you snicker.

V smirks and rummages through her medicine cabinet. Finally she finds the pseudoendotrizin bottle. You watch as she opens the lid, pops a pill on her hand, puts it in her mouth and swallows. 

“Thanks, V. I owe you one”, you state as the stinging electricity rummages through your body. V just smiles slightly, closing her eyes.

\-----

Fog clears up from your head as you slowly gain consciousness in the body you cohabit. You shake the numbness off of your hands and stretch your legs. Newly gained control feels strangely refreshing. You dig through your brain wondering if you could hear or feel V, but nothing. It’s hauntingly quiet, and for your surprise, you feel a little disappointed.

You pat your body up and down, as a way of grounding yourself. Smirk lifts your lips when you get to your boobs. Nice rack, you think and give them a little squeeze. They feel doughy against the palm of your hands. Not an unpleasant feeling at all, just something to get used to.

When exiting the apartment building you notice how everything smells. It gets a bit overwhelming, the smell of exhaust fumes and piss being the topmost offenders. You also seem to see colors more vividly. When you weren’t on the driver's seat everything had this ugly grey overtune to it.

Elevator takes you to the bottom floor, where V keeps her vehicles. You get on V’s motorcycle, chuckling at the idea how V would never let you drive it, turning on the ignition and driving out to the road that connects to the highway.

The wind feels amazing in your hair. You’re not really an emotional person, but this- this made your eyes water. You take a sharp left turn out of the highway, heading to Afterlife. You’ve been thinking about Rogue lately and this is an excellent opportunity to catch up and reminisce about the good old days.

You leave V’s motorcycle in front of the bar and head in. It’s Monday, so the place is as empty as your balls after you fucked V. Bartender greets you as you sit down by the counter. You order a tequila and down it. Your eyes wander around the bar, it hasn’t changed much since your days. Looking for Rogue, you notice she is sitting at one of the booths to your left.

You get up from the barstool and make your way over to her. She seems to be occupied with some corpo-looking shitface, but you know she won’t mind if it’s you interrupting. 

“Rogue”, your voice is like V’s, but it has a deeper undertone to it. 

“V, I’ll get to you in a sec”, Rogue exclaims and signs you to back away.

“It’s me, Rogue. Not, V”.

Rogue’s eyes light up as she realizes who you are. “J-Johnny?” she asks, eyes widening from confusion. She excuses herself from the asshole, who now looks offended, and comes to you.

“You look good as ever, Rogue”

“How in the hell are you here? It’s been 50 years, not to mention you’re rocking V’s body”

“It’s a long story, but if you have the time for it--” you smirk and gesture towards the bar counter.

Rogue gets your drift. Soon you two are laughing and drinking. You explain everything as you remember it. Rogue listens closely, adding a comment here and there. 

“And here you are. One hell of a way to make history” Rogue laughs. You clink your shot glass to hers and you both down the liquid courage.

“It’s been quite a ride”, you smile.

Rogue leans closer to you. Her breath smells like tequila, making your head spin. You don’t know if it’s the booze or the reminiscing but you connect your lips with hers violently. Rogue kisses you back with equal burning passion. Sparks fire against your closed eyelids. You wrap your arms around her, poking your tongue at her lips. She parts them slightly, letting your tongue study her mouth.

Rogue pulls away from the kiss “Is V okay with this?”

“Yeah sure”, you state, pulling Rogue closer to you again.

She accepts the answer. You lead Rogue to the backroom of Afterlife, she follows right behind you. There are a few files and a coffee mug on one table, a computer on the other. You pick Rogue up by her thighs and sit her on the table dropping the coffee mug at the process. It breaks when it hits the ground but neither of you care.

You pull your leggings down, totally ready to fuck Rogue then and there. Sudden realization of one missing penis hits your consciousness.

“Oh fuck”, you curse, Rogue looking you amused.

Rogue’s expression is playful as she examines your confusion. She hops off the table and pushes you against the wall. Her hand finds its way to your cunt, one finger on the clit and two find their way inside you. She’s clearly done this before. Her fingers inside you make a rubbing motion against your front wall sending waves of euphoria through you. You pull her closer to make her fingers go deeper. You kiss the nape of her neck, nibbling your way to her cleavage. Rogue flicks your clit sending a wave of pleasure washing over you. A moan escapes your lips.

You take Rogue’s jacket off, throwing it to the floor, focusing on her boobs next. Rogue inhales sharply as you fondle them with rough hands. Her nipples feel hard under her shirt. You pull up the shirt, noticing she has her nipples pierced. Your mouth makes its way to her nipple trailing little pinches and nibbles on the way. Rogue’s breath sounds heavier when your mouth wraps around her nipple, your hand pinching and pulling the other.

Rogue pushes your head from her boobs back against the wall and kisses you roughly. Her finger inside you rubbing the right spots, few planned moves over your clit and you’re done for. Climax starts from the bottom of your stomach, spreading like warm waves through you. You grunt loudly as the orgasm hits you.

Still panting you look Rogue, she smiles and recedes her hand from your slick cunt. Rogue hops back on to the table signaling you to pull her pants off. You do as you’re told. She opens her thighs and pushes your head down between them. You gladly obey.

Rogue’s cunt is wet, you slither your tongue between her lips purposefully avoiding the clit. It’s screaming for your attention swollen, beating the same rhythm as Rogue’s heart. She slides her fingers among your hair, then yanking hard. You get the hint, shifting your focus to her clit. Little circles around it make Rogue’s head tilt back and she awards you with a loud moan. Continuing with her clit and adding two fingers in her, your other hand roughly pinching her nipple. Rogue locks your head between her thighs. You don’t care about oxygen as Rogue’s euphoric moans fill your ears, you lick faster. You remove your fingers from her and start licking long excruciating licks all the way from her taint to her clit and back. Her back arching, little whimpers and moans escaping her lips as she reaches climax.

You get up between her thighs, wiping your lips and offering your hand to Rogue. She takes it and pulls herself up from the table. You both dress back up in silence.

“Thanks, Rogue. That was fucking amazing”, you state, maybe still little bit in your post-orgasmic haze.

“Don’t mention it. It was fun”, she says, smiling.

You say your goodbyes to Rogue and get on V’s motorcycle. You may be too drunk to drive, but it hasn’t stopped you before. Turning on the ignition you are on your way. To where? You don’t know. 

You get on the highway leading into Badlands. Your speed verges 90mph, it’s freeing to drive endlessly without a destination. You know V wouldn’t like how recklessly you are driving, but she isn’t here now. Accelerating to 100mph. Your vision starts to haze suddenly, scaring you badly. Wheels drift a bit before you make a sudden stop. Your vision blurs even more as you get off the motorcycle. You stumble to the curb of the road. You fall down on your side now seeing only black.

Few seconds go by and you’re suddenly watching yourself outside of the body. It confuses you a bit but soon you realize the pill has worn off. Why is V still on the ground then? You move closer, she is breathing, you sigh from relief. Maybe her alcohol tolerance isn’t as good as yours, you think and sit beside her on the curb.

\-----

You sat there, next to V, about two hours before she finally woke up. First thing she did was vomit her guts out.

“I feel like dying”, V coughs, voice still sore from vomiting.

“Sorry about that, I kinda forgot that my alcohol tolerance might be a bit better than yours”, you try to hide your grin, but fail miserably.

V retches again but nothing comes out. “I fucking hate you.”

“I know, I know. Let’s get home.”

When you get home V wanders straight to bed and you tuck her in. You can’t help the little sting of conscience in your chest. Normally you’d just brush it off, but something in you has changed. Is it on your own accord or from your personality blending in with V’s, that you don’t know. Personalities becoming one, having these memories from V blend into your own is hard enough for you, so you can’t even imagine what V must feel like. She’s losing herself, while you’re gaining more power over her.

“Morning”, V interrupts your train of thought.

“Morning, how are you feeling?”

“Not good”, V scoffs and gets up holding her head.

“I’ve been thinking--” you start.

“No, nope. None of that or I’m gonna puke.”

You smile “Okay, maybe later then.”

You sit next to V on the bed. She looks at you still feeling a little sickly. You wrap your arm around her shoulders and she leans her head into yours. You stay there for a while, sitting in silence. V finally breaks it.

“I’m fucking scared, Johnny.”

“I know. Fuck, V. Me too. For you, for myself.”

V looks at you with sadness in her eyes. You lean towards her connecting your lips with hers and she responds to your kiss.


End file.
